The nameless Namekian
by Scottypippen
Summary: In the wake of the Cell games Piccolo sets out to defend the Earth knowing Gohan has no interest along the way he attains a friendship with some of the Z fighters and make a real life on Earth. This story is going to be centered on the mistreated characters. Please leave feedback it's the only way I could grow as a writer.
1. Chapter 1

Piccolo was standing in the center of Kami's lookout. It was the aftermath of the cell games and the rest of the warriors have gone their separate ways after using the dragon balls to revert all the damages done by cell unfortunately, Goku couldn't be revived on his own accord. Piccolo still was dumbfounded with the whole ordeal his oldest rival dies sacrificing himself for the entire planet. There still was a part of piccolo that resented goku for abandoning his family and leaving gohan with a heavy hoped his reasoning for leaving was legit or otherwise there would be a problem. It was hard to believe he was still allied with the same people he tried to kill years ago. Tien is a strong warrior that Piccolo respected he kept to himself and rarely interacted with others much like he did. Yamaha was laughable when it came to be a strong warrior not counting tiens little friend,he was the weakest in the group but he respected the fact that he tried to stand up to cell and put all his effort against him. Krillin was the jokester out of all of them he always found a way to lighten the mood so he was best at building the prideful arrogant prince who surprised everyone when he charged at Cell after he killed Trunks. Trunks was the hero from the future that saved an entire timeline. And last but certainly not least was his protege/student who defeated cell himself and also reached the level of ssj2. Piccolo was proud of what gohan had become but was worried that goku left it all to him. Piccolo knew he wasn't a fighter at heart and would gradually decrease in power over the he decide that he should be the one to defend the Earth as he is the guardian. The only other person that could help defend is Vegeta but who knows when Vegeta could reach gohan's power."We can't solely rely on Gohan and Vegeta to protect the Earth" said Piccolo "I have to somehow get stronger and lend a helping hand". "Did you say something Piccolo?" Said Dende "Yeah I'm going to check up on Gohan to see how he's doing" "Oh okay that makes sense tell him I said hi" Piccolo nodded at Dende before leaping of the lookout heading towards Gohans. "Gohan I hope you're alright you're a valuable asset to this planet kid"


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo landed soundly outside Gohan's house then , he got a wretched feeling in his gut "Damn I forgot about Chi Chi she must be a wreck right now her husband just died and all she has left is Gohan. Piccolo debated whether or not he wanted to approach Chi Chi because they've never been on good terms. After some deep thinking he decided against it and telepathically contacted Gohan to meet him outside. After some time passed ,Piccolo suddenly heard Chi Chi yelling which made his ears ring. Gohan then contacted him back saying she wouldn't let him out of the house. " Ever since the Cell games she won't even let me out of the house by myself sorry Piccolo. His face scrunched up but soon relaxed " It's alright kid you both have been through a lot I don't expect it to be easy for you, I just came to see how you were doing. " I'm hanging in there I mean... There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about dad ,I can't help but feel that it's all my fault , Gohan sobbed. Don't say that Gohan if you want to blame someone blame that monster Cell he's the one who did this not you. Piccolo continued " It's not your fault that you couldn't control the extreme desire inside you to toy with cell it happened to your dad and Vegeta, you can't dwell on the past I know it's hard but you need to buck up at least for your mom. After a moment of silence Gohan spoke up " Thanks Piccolo I'm glad you came here to talk to me. No problem kid if you need to talk again you know how to contact me. They then parted ways and piccolo flew of. While piccolo was flying through the the city he looked around at the buildings and illuminating lights " The city could be gorgeous at times I've never noticed because of the whole android threat. He decide to check on the rest of the Z fighters to see if they were in stable condition. Since Yamcha was the closest he flew to him first. He trailed Yamcha's energy to a baseball stadium. Now Piccolo didn't know much about sports, but he knew it was one of the highest forms of entertainment and Yamcha happened to play for one of the most popular teams. He saw a group of guys wearing yellow uniforms exiting the stadium, it didn't take long for him to point out Yamcha. He landed out of sight so no one would see him, he wasn't discouraged about approaching Yamcha with them around because let's be honest there are weirder things walking around. Hey Yamcha! He belted out. Everyone jolted and turned towards him. Yamcha had let his long hair grow out again much like it was when he was a bandit, he was flirting with two curvy girls one blonde one brunette. Pi...Piccolo what are you doing here. "Is he going to finally kill us now that gokus gone" he said to himself. Relax Yamcha I just came to check on how you were doing its been rough for everyone ; he calmly stated. Yamcha suddenly exhaled "Phew" Sorry man I've just been on edge lately I'm doing good just want to get back to what I do best he said as he casually threw a baseball in the air and caught it. That's good I just got back from Gohan's house to check on him. Yamcha's eyes widened Whoa you mean you actually talked to Chi Chi what did she say...did she hit you? Piccolo shook his head sideways No I didn't talk to her just Gohan. Yamcha rubbed the back of his head Yeah that's probably for the best she just needs time to mourn. Piccolo shook his head agreeingly. Well it was nice catching up with you Piccolo where are you headed now? Piccolo thought about it for a second "Well since I'm already in the city I guess I'll go to capsule corp and see about Vegeta. Yamcha sweat dropped Good Luck with that bro you're gonna need it" Piccolo nodded then waited for the group to leave before taking off again. Once they were sure he was gone everyone stared at Yamcha and asked the same question in unison Who the hell was that? Yamcha looked up at the sky and said an old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

After several minutes of flying Piccolo finally reached Capsule corp , it was huge to say the least(that's what she said) He didn't understand why three people needed to live in such a large area. Piccolo snuffed out Vegeta's energy which was fluctuating inside the gravity chamber. He neglected to use the front entrance to avoid anyone coming and going , instead he went around the back and flew over one of the walls and approached the gravity chamber which looked massive over twice as big as it was last time he'd seen it. Knowing Vegeta though this made sense seeing as he was always training and getting stronger. Without hesitation Piccolo opened the door to the chamber and once inside felt his body begin to crumble under the pressure. He managed to look up and see Vegeta throwing punches and kicks in the air. After a few minutes Vegeta stopped his assault and looked down at Piccolo and grunted before turning down the gravity. Once the pressure was lifted of him Piccolo stood straight up a couple of feet in front of Vegeta. The latter haughtily grimaced at Piccolo "What are you doing here Namek can't you see I'm busy this isn't a place for weaklings so you should excuse yourself before I show you a terror greater than Cell. Piccolo remained with a stoic look on his face. Look Vegeta I'm sorry for interrupting your training but I have to talk to you about something important. Vegeta crossed his arms and frowned at Piccolo Unless you're here to say that Cell has returned I don't want to hear it. I'm serious Vegeta this is important we need to talk about it. Vegetas temper began to rise "Enough Namek you have wasted enough of my time I don't care what you have to say now leave before I severely hurt you. Piccolo grunted you know what I'll make a deal with you Vegeta. After hearing this Vegeta's eyebrow raised slightly" What is it Namek"? How about we have a little sparring match if I won you have to listen to what I say , if you win I'll leave you alone to your training deal? "You just made a big mistake Namek but yeah I'll take you up on your deal and I'll destroy you". Piccolo smirked good lets gets started he said as he removed all his weighted clothing before tossing them aside and stretching his neck (He knew he probably couldn't win he just wanted to see Vegeta's full power to gauge it. Vegeta had an evil grin on his face I'll beat you so bad you won't be able to regenerate he then turned up the Gravity and immediately turned super saiyan. He wasted no time in charging head first at Piccolo he then threw a straight right jab at Piccolo who blocked it with his forearm. Piccolo took the opportunity to grab both Vegeta's arms and head but him in the face which likely broke his nose he then kicked Vegeta in his broken nose which sent him flying back. Vegeta got up with a bloody nose and an evil expression on his face "That's it Namek no more games" he then upgraded to ascended saiyan the flashing light blinded Piccolo for a second which gave Vegeta enough time to charge at him and punch him directly in the abdomen piccolo spit up some blood from this, Vegeta then charged up a small ki blast in his other hand and blasted Piccolo to the ceiling with it he then rushed at Piccolo with a relentless assault of punches and kicks for a good 30 seconds before knocking him to the ground with a double hammer fist . Before he hit the ground he shot a concentrated energy blast at Vegeta which he effortlessly deflected. " Die Namek he said before he shot a large energy blast downwards , but before he could the energy blast Piccolo shot at him was making his way towards him and before he could react hit in right in the back burned through his armor. " Damn homing blast" he directed his attention back to Piccolo who was charging up a special beam cannon the whole time. But it was too late to react in time and Vegeta took a shot right in his shoulder. He fell to the ground with a thud then began screaming in pain. He got up with a small hole in his shoulder and cursed under his breath. He then looked up to see Piccolo charge up a huge attack that came charging straight at him before a huge booming explosion covered the entire room. Because of his super hearing the explosion caused extreme pain for Piccolo so much so that he had to rip of his own ears. When he looked down at the area where Vegeta stood he expected to see him unconscious but instead he saw both his arms blocking the attack in his ultra super saiyan form. He transformed right before the attack hit him and barely blocked it though he did take some major damage with it. "I'm surprised Namek you actually pushed me to my limit now I'll have to quickly finish this. Vegeta was talking to him but all he could hear was a loud ringing sound. Vegeta swung furiously at Piccolo but because of his bulking size was unable to hit him. Piccolo kicked Vegeta straight in the gut but he immediately recovered. He grabbed Piccolos leg and began smashing him in the ground over and over(much like Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers) before finally holding him upside down and began pummeling him like a punching bag. After 1 minute of this he then threw him in the air and shot a large ki blast at him, sending him to the other side of the room. "On your feet Namek I know that you're still alive" after 10 seconds of no response he smirked " Well then if you're really dead then I guess you won't mind if I did this" he then separated his arms apart and began charging up ki in each hand. Barely conscious, Piccolo looked up to see Vegeta charging up a Final Flash " Damn if that connects then it's game over I have to try. He slowly rose to his feet and cupped his hands together "I have to counter it even if I only have a little energy left. Both fighters spent minutes charging up their attacks for one big collision. I've already been shown up by that clown Kakarot and his half breed brat I won't let the Namek do it too. "You're one stubborn son of a bitch Vegeta". Before long they had finished charging up and all that was heard was" Final Flash!" And " Light Grenade!". The room lit up in a vibrant blue beam as the two struggled to overtake each other" Impossible how can he match my Final Flash he's just a mere Namek. The everlasting clash finally overtook both warriors sending them violently crashing back knocking both against the walls and making them lose consciousness. When Piccolo woke up he was in a healing tank which looked to be inside capsule corp" Bulma must have heard our battle and found us in our conditions" He looked over to see that the other tank was empty. Wh...where's Vegeta surely he would be in here too he was just as injured as I was. After some time had passed Bulma walked in with her hair in a ponytail and stared at Piccolo. She said something that he didn't quite catch before pushing a button that released the fluid from the tank ( to this day he never knew what it was but it worked wonders). Once all the fluid was drained he removed his mask that had been put on him and cracked his neck. "Well good morning sleepy head I didn't expect you to wake up for a few more minutes". Bulma did you put me in the tank. Well of course you didn't expect Vegeta to do it in his condition? she said waving her finger around. That reminds me why wasn't Vegeta in that tank he said pointing his finger at the tank beside his. He was but he got out about 45 minutes ago. I see so I guess that means he passed out after me too. I don't know about that, when I found you two you were both already knocked out. Come to the kitchen and sit it's been a long time she said as she led him to the kitchen. Do you want anything to eat? . No thanks water would be fine he waved. Oh yeah I forgot I'm just so use to these saiyans eating up everything in their eyesight. She placed a tall glass of water on the table filled with ice cubes. Before he took a drink he asked " So where is he right now he then took a gulp of the water which felt too refreshing. He's back in the chamber training which, may I ask why you two were fighting in the first place? You don't usually go looking for fights and this is something out of your character. He gently set the glass down before clearing his throat. " Well I kind of made a bet with him if I win he'd have to listen to what I had to say and if he won I would leave him alone. Oh well what were you going to tell him since it doesn't look like he'll listen she said while sitting down. Well I was thinking with Goku gone someone's going to have to step up and take the mantle. "But he left it to Gohan he's the strongest one alive" she interrupted". For now he's the strongest one now but we know without Gokus influence Gohan is going to stop training and thus get weaker. Also what if something happened to him or Vegeta, then the rest of us are sitting ducks. Hm (she put her finger to her chin) I never thought of that and I don't think it would be fair to force him to train because he's never had the opportunity to live like a normal kid he deserved it. He does he's been through so much he agreed . So I was thinking we get everyone together and train so that when the time was right we could at least have a higher chance at defending ourselves he explained . That couldn't hurt I think Tien would go for it but I don't know about Krillin and Yamcha. After some deep thought Piccolo finally spoke up hey didn't you mention something about collecting the pieces remaining from android 16. Yeah and I think I know what you're getting at ,building an android from scrap metal isn't easy Piccolo. Bulma you invented a time machine in the future all by yourself even if it took time you still did it , Gero may have made androids but he's not half the scientist you are I have full faith in you. Bulma blushed from this compliment " Why thank you Piccolo I would never guess you had this much faith in me if you believe in me then I'll believe in myself. He smirked thanks that's all I ask. I'll ask dad to help me on it that should reduce the time for it she said. Yeah with the blueprints I'm sure of it. I better go check on Krillin and Roshi. As he got up she followed suit and gave him a big hug "thank you Piccolo you've really grown over these years. He smiled don't mention it I am the guardian now so it's my job. They broke the hug and before he left waved at her before taking


	4. Chapter 4

off. Now it was time to visit Kame house to see Krillin and Roshi he'd hope that they would be fine considering they always have a cheerful attitude towards things. As long as Roshi was his usual perverted self he knew he would be alright. On his way towards the island , he witnessed majestic dolphins dancing in rhythm in the ocean. "This land truly is breathtaking no wonder 16 wanted to preserve it , I hope we can bring the big guy back because he could be really useful. When he finally landed on Kame house he slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. After some time had passed the the door finally opened and have no one in the frame. He looked down to see turtle staring up at him. "Hello Mr. Piccolo how are you doing?" He didn't know why but he always liked turtle maybe it wa because of his polite manners or maybe it was because he was so innocent looking regardless he always made him smile." Hello Turtle he politely replied is Krillin and Roshi home. "Well Roshi is right this way. He led him to the kitchen where Roshi was sitting at the table reading a novel labeled "Journey to the West" he looked up from his position to see Piccolo he gently put the book down and greeted him "How's it going Piccolo" he said."I'm fine really just came to check up on you and Krillin" piccolo said. "Oh I'm still me you know nothing can change that" "Yeah I know" Piccolo said as he snuck a glance at some Playboy and Hustler magazines. " Have you seen Krillin around lately" Piccolo asked? " He left this morning looking for that android I think he's obsessed". "It would seem that way Roshi I'll go look for him and hope he doesn't get in too much trouble with 18" Piccolo was about to leave when Roshi grabbed his arm. "Wait Piccolo if you find the android girl I want you to do one thing" Roshi said in a serious tone. "What is it" he answered back. "Tell me how big those titties are because I really want to know" he screamed in his most perverted voice while making a squeezing motion with both his hands. Piccolo grimaced at the vile old man and flew off. It took a while for Piccolo to find Krillin but when he eventually did ,he was walking through the forest with his head bowed down. He looked up to see Piccolo flying above him and waved. Piccolo landed beside him and asked him what he was doing out in the thick brush of the forest. "Well I just needed to clear my head and get out for once. Piccolo changed his posture completely "Is this about the android?" Krillin looked up at him and shook his head in confirmation "I just can't get my mind of her she's gorgeous and really kind when you get to know her."You're probably right about that Krillin but it's best if you go back home, if she really wanted to be found then she would be she knows where we all live". After some time of thinking Krillin agreed "You're right Piccolo I shouldn't obsess over some girl I should do something productive ,like visit my friends. "That sounds like a good idea they need the support. Krillin then waved and flew towards the city while Piccolo smirked.


End file.
